bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Church Pick
The Church Pick is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Underground Corpse Pile (Underground Cell): ** Received upon defeating the Yahar'gul Hunter, that is locked in one of the cells after the Lamp. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messenger inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics This weapon is indeed a must for any players that focus on Skill. Not only is it the only weapon that deals pure Thrust damage in one of its modes, it actually deals Serrated and Righteous damage in both modes. This makes it good for killing Kin, Beasts, and enemies of the Healing Church. It is the only weapon in the game to do so. In fact, as if that weren't enough, the moveset of both modes is also good. With fast and fluid attacks that easily stagger opponents and a special attack that, when two-handed, costs less stamina and pokes extremely quickly at foes with less damage but with the potential to break their combos. Upgrades Notes * The Church Pick is a weapon that has a mostly thrust damage moveset. When transformed all attacks deal Thrust damage. It deals 20% Serrated Damage and 20% Righteous Damage in both modes. This makes it the only weapon in the game to be particularly effective at slaying Kin, Beasts, and the enemies found in Cainhurst. * The R1 attacks when transformed have only light stunning power, but they are faster than those of similar extended weapons. * Since it has a decent scaling with Arcane, players who focus on it can use its effectiveness against Beasts to infuse it with Fire damage. It can be better than infusing the Saw Cleaver/Saw Spear, as the moveset it has in both modes is quite good, albeit slightly slower when one-handed. Trivia * It is interesting how, despite dealing Serrated damage, this weapon lacks a serrated blade. One could theorize from the description that it has some sort of connection to "old beast tales" and that that is why beasts are weaker to it. ** However, it is entirely possible that it could just be a mistake from the developers. * The sound when transforming this weapon greatly resembles the Hunter Axe's. It could even be seen as it being the Church variant of it, since it has many similarities in its design, even in its moveset. ** One of the moves performed by Father Gascoigne with the Hunter Axe in which he scrapes the axe along the ground before performing a diagonal uppercut is also similar to that of the Church Pick's untransformed fully-charged strong attack. * When transformed, the Church Pick is similar to the Burial Blade in attacks and looks. * In the trailer for The Old Hunters DLC, the Church Pick makes a brief appearance on a character wearing the Butcher Set, while fending off an Abhorrent Beast atop the Forbidden Woods' windmill. Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-59.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-59d.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-59e.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-60.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-60b.jpg Church Pick concept art.png|church pick concept art Church Pick №1.png Church Pick Bolt Paper.gif Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Serrated Category:Righteous Category:DLC Weapons Category:Church Weapons Category:Skill Weapons